User talk:ShadowTwisted
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Ninja Royale Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hope I can be of help to this Wiki! So much information to acquire! It would be great if you could give me more rights for this wikia. There's some edits and changes I wanna do that require more rights. Jake.Lullaby please tell me where to obtain one of the "Mask" treasure collection from quests? Hey man, I want to figure out how to limit the spammers that leave their invite codes on all the pages. Maybe just limiting people who have not registered to only being able to post on the code referal page. Unfortunately, I can't do it without admin rights. Can you hook me up por favor? Zcpelis 18:19, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you the admin to the site? Orginal creator? Because something needs to happen. People who have not joined the Wikia are chaning it. I'm going to look at the different sites you have listed above. Never really got into this to much but I've done a lot of code before. Figure I might as well geek out. Thanks. 15:28, May 23, 2012 (UTC)Krazzydevil138 Invite Friend, Get Item banner Can you help me with this : I can't see the Invite Friend, Get Item banner at " Info " , it's have been replaced by " Watch This Space " banner :( So, how can I add my friend Invite ID ? I can't do it anymore , am I ? :( For the detail, I use iPhone :( I think it's open during certain times, I had the same thing happen to mine a few days ago. Darkflame798 06:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Additional Admin Hi. I'm Wendy, a member of the Wikia Community team. User:Zcpelis alerted us to the problems the wiki is having with referral code spam in the page comments. I have given him admin powers to help deal with the situation as you have not been active in over a month. However this might be a good time for you to check back in on the wiki also if you can; if you do not plan to be active here in the future you could help choose a new leadership team to take over for you. -- Wendy (talk) 03:21, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Good to hear from ya. The site was attacked by a bunch of people who were taking down entire pages to post their refferal code and to post the same thing in every comment area available. I was able to get temporary admin rights to get it back under control. I just put in a request for B'crat rights since it had been 60 days since you last contributed. I only have admin rights so can't promote anyone, so if you can just give me B'crat rights before you leave for good, I'd appreciate it and can make sure there is always an admin around. Since you just edited something, i'll probably have to wait another 60 days if you don't. Thanks for stopping by. Cheers! ☠ zcpelis ☠ Talk! ☠